Conventionally, a soap dish or item holder is fixedly attached to a wall by screw(s) or adhesive. Its main disadvantage is difficult to detach for moving to another place to reinstall once installed. In brief, it is not flexible in usage and thus sometimes causes a difficulty for user. Another conventional design is to implement a sucking disk with one end fixedly attached to soap dish or item holder and the other end adhered to a wall, glass, or any one of fixed objects. However, such adherence by sucking force is insufficient to support soap dish or item holder in most cases. Thus, it is highly possible for soap dish or item holder to separate from, for example, the wall.